The Adventures of Becoming an Ender Knight 2
by CloudTheBanditRaider
Summary: (My old account got banned) A boy, not knowing his ancestors, and future, set on a journey to do what his family was born to
1. Chapter 12: Haven Witch Trials Part II

**Hey guys! It's AkatskiJaguar! Yes, i'm updating you from a year later...I'm sorry. xD, Well, my old account got terminated, sadly. My The Adventures of Becoming an Ender Knight is still up, so you can pick up from there..Alright, I hope to come back strong! You guys have fun. ~Cloud**

Chapter 12: Haven Witch Trials Part II

I'm not going into much detail, but what they did was line every suspect up to be "Tested." There was testers, with guards around them, and me and the royalties were watching.

There was this one of them...

...

"Alright lady, come up." Said one of the testers.

She was an old, delightful elder. She was very kind and..."Like a bucket of sunshine." If you will.

The tester checked out her pockets, looks, how she acted, and asked a couple of questions.

It's almost like the Divine wanted me to notice this but I saw a bat. Yes, a bat. The black, rodent looking creature that can fly. He was at the very top of the coliseum and had red eyes. It was staring DIRECTLY at me.

I nudged Bildo's wizard robe.

"What is it, sonny?" Bildo said.

"The Bat over there." I said, pointing at it.

As I pointed, that bat flew away into the distance, as Bildo looked, he saw nothing.

"You're just seeing things, laddy." Said Bildo, laughing.

"Bildo, she's the witch. Trust me." I said, looking at him seriously.

"We'll check her out later, Dante. But for now let's just keep watching."

"Very well.." I said, sighing.

**Later that day..**

****I was laying down, staring at the clouds, bored out my my mind, until Bildo came.

"Alright Dante, let's get that witch your talking about. I gathered her information, let's go!" Said Bildo, with his familiar elder voice.

I grabbed my sword, and got up.

Bildo then teleports us to this cobblestone house on the outskirts of the village.

"Bildo, let me go first." I said, standing in front of him.

"Very well." He said, smiling warmly.

I take a deep breath, and knock on the door.

...

"She's not her-" I say as the door opens.

"What is it?! OH I MEAN how are you two young men doing?" Said the old, suspicious elder we saw at the witch trials.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Can we have a look?" I say, putting my sword back into my sword holster.

"Why's that?" She says.

"Lady, just let us in." I said, sighing.

"Dante, no need to be mean. Ma'am, we'd just like a look, you can trust me, i'm the Warlord, remember?"

"Ah yes yes, just don't go to my basement." She says, moving out the way so we can go in.

I walk in. Regular old house. When something odd happens.

"I'm going to talk to her and get her off guard, and you check the basement." I hear, in my mind.

It wasn't my voice, it was Bildo's. I turn to Bildo and he smiles, winking at me.

"I'm talking to you through magic, like private messaging." Said Bildo in my head.

"Are you two okay?" She says, with a puzzled face.

I shook my head. "Yeah yeah, sorry."

Bildo begins to talk to her about who knows what, and so I pretend to look through her house.

When I was out of sight, I started to go down the basement.

"What do you see?" Said Bildo with his telepathic message voice thing..

I see a cauldron, the walls are filled with shelves of books. I see a brewing table, chests.

"Holy.." I say, widened eyes.

"HEY!" I hear the grouchy old women behind my back.

I turn to see her lunging at me with a sword.

**Don't you love Cliffhangers..? ~Cloud**


	2. Chapter 13: A new ability

**Hey guys! It's AkatskiJaguar! Yes, i'm updating you from a year later...I'm sorry. xD, Well, my old account got terminated, sadly. My The Adventures of Becoming an Ender Knight is still up, so you can pick up from there..Alright, I hope to come back strong! You guys have fun. ~Cloud**

Chapter 13:

Before she could strike at me, I take my sword out of my back holster and deflects her lunge. But I fall back.

"What in the Hell...Why are you so strong, lady?" I said, quickly getting back up.

"It's a spell." The elder says, slashing at me with her stone sword.

I continue to deflect her dodges until I hear "FREEZE!" Behind her.

It was Bildo, casting a freezing spell.

Blue aura shot out of his wand, and to the Elder, I watch in awe.

She is then surrounded by it, and ice begins to form around her.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The elder screams.

Next thing you know, she is now frozen in a large block of ice.

I huffed loudly, coughing.

"You okay there, sonny?" Bildo says, walking to me."

"I'm fine..she didn't manage to hit me." I said, coughing a little more.

Bildo then takes out his wand again, and says weird words.

Next thing you know, he takes out a small sack.

The elder in a frozen block of ice began to shrink and shrink, along with the ice she's inside of.

He was shrinking her.

He picked up this mini version and put it in the sack, and this tieing it tightly.

"Alright, let's go grab a bite." Bildo says as I get up.

**Later that day..**

Me and Bildo are in the lair.

"We've got her, now to make a meeting with the Warlords and we'll hang her solid block of ice in the middle of the city." Says Bildo.

"Sounds like a plan." I said, smiling.

**So, i'm going to sum up what Bildo was just talking about. Just like the Haven Witch Trials, they have a large meeting, blah blah blah. But, all of them gather to the very center of Haven, and they hang the witch up, in that solid block of ice. You can barely see her in it, thankfully. As they hung it up, all cheered. They had a large celebration party. Etc..**

Bildo said I can use her house, keep it. My own house! Bildo even took out all the bad spirits from Witchcraft from it. I also removed all that witch stuff.

I tried to make it look like my house...**Before it got destroyed.**

Bildo knocks on my door, in a hurry. It is about 6:30 AM. He's coughing like he's ran for a long time.

"Dante..The Witch is gone." Bildo said, coughing and weazing.

"I know she's gone, you stuck her in ice.." I say, rubbing my baggy eyes, I was so tired.

"No no..Her in the block of ice. She's disappeared. Go look." He says, wiping is forehead.

I jumped, grabbed my sword and ran out the door, worried, Bildo follows.

I reached the middle of Haven, and where the Witch is supposed to be, isn't there.

"What..." I said, in awe.

"We'll..We'll let this go until morning." Says Bildo, stroking his long wizard beard.

"Very well." I say, walking home and going back to bed.

**Now early afternoon.**

First thing I do, I go to Bildo's house, to help me do something about this.

"Ah, sonny, come on in." He says.

I come in and into his lair.

"Dante, I think it's time for a new ability for you." Bildo says, taking out a book from his many bookshelves.

He begins to shuffle through the pages.

"Er..What exactly?" I say, excitedly.

"Invisibility, cloaking." He says, shuffling through pages.

Awwwww yeah!

"It's going to help us." Says Bildo.

"I'm up for it!" I say, jumping.

**Make sure to read the exciting first 11 chapters made my "AkatskiJaguar" (Which is me.) ~Cloud**


End file.
